


Tickle Torture for the Happy Tree Friends

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A strange robot is capturing some of the Tree Friends and sentencing them to tickle torture. Will Splendid figure out a way to end this before everyone gets tickled?
Kudos: 2





	1. Nutty Gets Tickled

“H-hey... what...?”

Nutty’s eyes opened completely as he looked around the dark room. He couldn’t see anyone or anything. He tried to move one of his hands, but he couldn’t. They felt like they were on either side of him, locked down by some sort of shackles. He tried to stand up, but he couldn’t move either of his legs, either. They were probably held down, too, albeit in front of him. What was going on?

“Where... where am I?” Nutty asked out loud.

He got no response for a long while, but then he saw a pair of glowing red eyes in front of him. Nutty winced in surprise, but otherwise just stared at the red eyes. They didn’t belong to anyone he could recognize. But whatever the eyes belonged to, it spoke in a robotic voice. It must have been a robot, Nutty decided.

“Greetings.”

“Uh, hi?” Nutty responded.

“I am sure we have never met before,” the robot stated. “But remain calm, as I will not hurt you.”

“Okay, but why can’t I move?” Nutty wanted to know.

“That is part of our little... activity.” From both of its eyes, the robot released what looked like a scanning laser over Nutty’s body. Nutty cringed and shut his eyes, but didn’t feel a hint of pain.

“W-what are you doing?!” Nutty asked, sounding a bit distressed.

“Identifying your sensitive areas,” was the robot’s response.

“What’s that even mean?!” Nutty thought to himself. Finally the robot’s lasers went back into its eyes.

“And now our activity shall begin.”

The lights from the robot’s eyes dimmed, making it harder for Nutty to see. Unbeknownst to the nervous squirrel, a panel on one side of the robot’s body opened, and from it emerged a mechanical arm. The hand on said arm made its way over to Nutty’s foot, and began to wiggle its fingers up and down his sole.

Nutty gasped, then started giggling. “Hehehehehehehehe!!”

“Ticklish, are you?” the robot asked teasingly. It continued to tickle Nutty’s foot in response to his laughter.

“Hehehehehe, yeah, I am! Hehehehehehe!!” Nutty responded. He twitched around, trying to get his foot away from the robot’s hand, but he just couldn’t. “Ahaha, hehehehehehe!!”

The robot tickled Nutty’s foot for a few seconds, then moved to the other foot and tickled it in the same way.

“Hehehe, hahahahahaha!! It, it ticklesss!! Hahahaha!!” Nutty continued twitching and wiggling about. Both of his feet were quite ticklish, but that was something only he and his friends knew.

After a few minutes of tickling Nutty’s feet, the robot stopped and pulled its arm away. Nutty lay where he was, panting and trying to catch his breath.

“Th-thanks... hehehe...” Nutty managed to say.

“It appears your soles are equally sensitive to tickling,” said the robot. “Shall we discover how ticklish you are on other parts of your body?”

Nutty grew a bit nervous and shook his head rapidly. “No, please! Don’t do that!”

Another panel on the other side of the robot’s body opened to reveal another mechanical arm, just like the one that was already out. This arm - in addition to the other one - made its way toward Nutty’s belly, with one hand stopping on one of his sides and the other stopping on the other. But all Nutty could see was the robot’s “hands” approaching his sides.

And before he could further beg for mercy, the hands began to stroke his sides with their fingers.

“AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Nutty started laughing even harder than he did earlier. “N-NO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Very interesting,” the robot said. It moved one hand up to Nutty’s ribcage to see if he were any more ticklish there, but at the same time, it kept the other hand on his sides. “Tickle, tickle!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Nutty couldn’t take it. He was squirming around crazily, tears coming out of his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably. “P-PLEASE, STOP IT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

The robot alternated between tickling Nutty’s sides and ribcage for the next five minutes or so. But wherever it tickled him, it made him laugh, a lot. As much as Nutty enjoyed being tickled, this was too much for him to take.

“DON’T DO THIS TO MEHEHEHEHEHE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Although the robot was capable of understanding spoken dialogue, it deliberately ignored Nutty’s pleas for mercy and kept tickling him. After some more time had passed, however, Nutty’s laughter began to decrease in volume. He was on the verge of passing out.

Sensing that he was losing his breath, the robot pulled its arms away from Nutty’s body to give him another break. Nutty lay there, panting hard as sweat covered his face, and tears leaked out of his eyes.

“You... you meanie...!” said Nutty.

“You do realize calling me names gets you nowhere, right?” the robot asked. “As soon as you recover, you shall pay the price.”

Nutty didn’t really understand what it was implying, but he didn’t care. He just continued gasping until he’d caught his breath once again.

It was at this point the robot started tickling him again. This time, it stroked a single forefinger right on Nutty’s belly, causing the sugar-lover of a squirrel to wince and giggle.

“Hehehehehe, hehehehehehehehehe!! Would you... hehehehe, cut that out?! Hehehehehehehehe!”

“Well, you did call me a ‘meanie,’ so... access denied,” the robot replied.

It continued to tickle Nutty’s tummy with its forefinger for at least ten minutes. That being said, Nutty was so busy giggling from how much it tickled that he couldn’t keep track of how long it went on for. At least he wasn’t laughing uncontrollably like he had been when his sides and ribs were tickled...

“Hehehehehehehehe!! Please, stop! I’m ticklish!! Hehehehehehehehehe!!”

“I can see that,” the robot replied.

After a few more minutes of this, the robot stopped tickling Nutty’s belly. Nutty caught his breath a bit quicker than earlier on, but he just wanted the robot to let him go. As if responding to his thought, the robot placed both hands under Nutty’s arms and started wiggling its fingers around again.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!” Nutty started laughing again, his underarms being just as ticklish as his sides and ribs. “HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

“Enjoying this?” the robot asked.

“N-NO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Nutty replied, but the robot’s tickling didn’t cease. “HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“GET-- ME-- OUTTA HERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Although the squirrel really couldn’t take much more of this, the robot continued tickling his underarms for quite a few minutes. Little did they know that someone was about to step in to save the poor candy-lover...

“NOT SO FAST!” A familiar voice called.

The robot immediately stopped tickling Nutty’s underarms and pulled its hands away from them. The robot then turned its red eyes away from Nutty, looking for the source of the voice.

“Who is that?” the robot wanted to know.

Almost as soon as it heard it, the robot found who the intruder was. It was none other than Splendid, although Nutty couldn’t tell who it was.

“What are you doing to that poor Tree Friend?!” Splendid asked.

“It was an activity!” the robot tried to reason with him. “An activity that I enjoy doing to others!”

Splendid shook his head, not believing what the robot had told him. “I’ll show you an activity...”

Splendid flew over to the robot, which tried to grab onto him with its arms. Splendid dodged them, however, then flew behind the robot at lightning speed. Seeing the red Power button on the back of the robot’s head, Splendid pushed it. The arms automatically went back into the panels, and the panels shut as the robot made a deactivating sound, then the red glow from its eyes disappeared, and it bent its head down. And it stopped moving.

“Nutty! Is everything okay?” Splendid asked, pulling out a light as he floated over to Nutty.

Nutty smiled in relief. “Splendid... is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me, darling.” Splendid pushed another button that Nutty couldn’t see, which caused the shackles on Nutty’s wrists and ankles to open up. Splendid then helped Nutty up.

“Y-you saved me... Th-thank you!!” Nutty jittered in joy, although it was a bit less than usual because of how much the robot had been tickling him.

“You’re welcome, Nutty,” Splendid said. “May I ask what you’ve just gone through, before I arrived?”

“Something was tickling me. I don’t know what the heck it was, but it wouldn’t stop... but thank goodness it’s over, I’m exhausted!”

“Thank goodness, indeed.” Splendid then picked Nutty up, holding him in his arms. “Now let’s get you home, shall we?”

“Yes, please...”

Splendid then flew out of the building they had been in, and into the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. Eventually he made it to Nutty’s house. Nutty didn’t know what time it was, but the night sky was dark blue and dotted with stars.

“You should be a bit more careful tomorrow,” said Splendid as he put Nutty down in front of his front door. “You wouldn’t want something like that to happen again, would you?”

“Oh, you bet I don’t!” Nutty replied.

“But in case it does, you know who to call,” Splendid finished with a smile. “You have a good night, Nutty.” Then he turned and flew away, with Nutty staying on the ground and waving goodbye to him.

Nutty took a deep inhale and sighed with relief. His whole dilemma was over. He opened the door, shut it behind him, went into his bedroom, and took off every piece of candy that he usually wore upon his body. He ate up these candies as a late dinner, and afterwards stepped into bed, pulling the covers over his body as he did so. And before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Nutty didn’t know when he would be tickled the way he was again, but one thing was for sure - unless one of his friends was going to tickle him, it wasn’t something he was looking forward to.


	2. Giggles Gets Tickled

Giggles opened her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness. She was in a dark room, dark enough that she couldn’t see anything. She was pretty sure she’d never been here before, however.

She tried to reach her hand up and rub her eyes, but she couldn’t move it. Something tough must have been holding it in place. She tried to move her legs, but couldn’t move either of them, either. Could they also have been restrained in the same way her hands were?

“What the...?” Giggles asked in confusion, then tried to break free. As she did, she called for someone to help her. “Hey! Help! Help me!!”

“No one will help you,” a robotic voice said.

Giggles stopped struggling and tried to find where the voice was coming from. All she could find, however, were a pair of glowing red eyes against the darkness. Presumably they belonged to what had the robotic voice.

“Huh? Who are you?” Giggles asked.

“I am sure we have never met before,” said the robot.

“Yeah, I don’t think so, either...”

“But remain calm, as I will not hurt you.”

Giggles tried to get up again, but couldn’t move. “What’s going on here? Did you do this to me?!”

“I understand that you are unable to move, but you shall not, anyway. Keeping you still is part of our little... activity,” the robot replied.

Giggles’ eyes widened and pupils shrunk slightly in fear. “I don’t like the sound of that...” thought Giggles.

From both of its eyes, the robot released what looked like a scanning laser, which made its way over Giggles’ body. She was caught a bit off-guard, but didn’t feel any pain.

“What the heck is this...?!” Giggles wanted to know.

“I am identifying your sensitive areas,” said the robot.

“Identifying my... excuse me?” Giggles looked at the robot in confusion. Finally the robot’s lasers went back into its eyes.

“And now our activity shall begin.”

The lights from the robot’s eyes dimmed, which made it a bit harder for Giggles to see. A panel on one side of the robot’s body opened, and a mechanical arm emerged from it. The hand on said arm moved down to Giggles’ feet, and began to wiggle its fingers upon one of her soles.

Giggles gasped, blushing as she did so, and then started giggling. “Hehehehehehehe!!”

“Does it tickle?” the robot asked teasingly. It continued to tickle Giggles’ foot for a few seconds, then moved to her other foot and tickled it in the same way.

“Hehehehehehe!! Hahahahaha!!” Giggles involuntarily twitched around as she laughed and giggled cutely. She couldn’t help herself; it indeed tickled.

“Plehehease, d-don’t do this! Hehehehehehehe!!” Giggles begged.

The robot moved its hand up to the arch of Giggles’ foot and began to tickle her there, causing her to laugh even more.

“Hahahahahahahahaha!! It ticklesss! Hahahahahahahahaha!!”

After a few more seconds of tickling her there, the robot then pulled its hand away. Giggles lay there, panting and blushing.

“Thank... you...” said Giggles.

“It appears your soles are equally sensitive to tickling,” said the robot.

“Yeah, well...” Giggles looked away, still blushing. “My friends do like to tickle my feet, so...”

“Shall we discover how ticklish you are on other parts of your body?” the robot asked.

Giggles gasped when she heard that. “N-no! You wouldn’t! Please!”

Another panel on the other side of the robot’s body opened, revealing another mechanical arm that looked just like the arm that was already out. This arm, in addition to the other arm, made its way toward Giggles, who braced herself for the worst. The mechanical arms placed their hands right under her arms and began to rub them gently. Giggles’ laughter started up again.

“Hehehehehe, hahahahehehehehehe!”

The robot started wiggling its fingers around, causing Giggles to laugh harder.

“Hahahahahahahaha!! S-stop it! Hahahahaha!!” Aside from squirming around again, Giggles had started blushing again. She wasn’t that fond of being tickled under her arms, although she was ticklish there.

The robot moved its hands down to Giggles’ ribcage and tickled her there, which caused her to lose it.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” A small amount of tears started to form in Giggles’ eyes from how much she was laughing. It wasn’t her fault, however; her ribcage was one of the most ticklish spots she had. “O-OH MY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

After a few seconds, the robot stopped tickling and removed its hands from Giggles’ ribcage. Giggles began to gasp uncontrollably, trying to catch her breath.

“...oh... oh, my goodness...” Giggles said to herself. “How could this get any worse...?”

Not long after she’d caught her breath, the robot placed a single forefinger upon her belly and began tickling her tummy.

“Hahahahaha!” Giggles started laughing and squirming around again. That being said, this didn’t tickle nearly as much as when the robot was tickling her ribcage, so her laughter wasn’t as loud this time around. “Hahaha, hehehehe!!”

The robot inserted its forefinger into her navel and started tickling her there, but it didn’t get the reaction it wanted.

“Hehe! N-no, please! Hehehe!” Giggles begged, having regained control of her breath and only giggling slightly. “I, I don’t like this! Hehehe!”

“Oh, really?” the robot asked. “Well, that is unfortunate... I, in comparison, am having much more fun than you.” It removed its forefinger and then used it to tickle the side of Giggles’ belly.

“Hehehehehehehe!! Hahahahahahaha!!” And that caused Giggles to start laughing more again. “H-how much more could this tickle?! Hahahahahahaha!”

The robot removed its forefinger from Giggles’ side after she’d asked that. She panted a few times, again trying to catch her breath.

“That is a very good question,” the robot stated. “But I do have the answer...”

Giggles couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when it said that. Just then, the robot placed both of its hands on both sides of Giggles’ ribcage. Before Giggles could even beg it not to do anything, it proceeded to wiggle all of its fingers around as fast as it physically could.

A high-pitched, long-lasting “EEEEEEEEEEK!!!” was the first thing that came out of Giggles’ mouth, followed by a huge fit of helpless, uncontrollable laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”

“N-NOOOOO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* S-STOP IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- HAVE MERCYYYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” Amidst all of her laughing, Giggles managed to get her words out.

The robot, however, continued to tickle Giggles’ ribs for quite a few minutes. Giggles’ eyes were leaking with tears, and she was blushing more than she ever had in her life.

“SOMEBODY HELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!!!!” Giggles called with whatever remaining air she had. And she didn’t let her laughing get in the way.

Not long after she had screamed that, she and the robot heard a familiar voice.

“Oh, not you again!” said the voice.

The robot stopped tickling Giggles’ ribcage and pulled its hands away from them. It then turned its glowing eyes away from the helpless girl as it tried to find who had spoken.

Finally, it found the source of the voice: Splendid.

“So... you have come to intervene once again, eh?” the robot asked. “Well, not this time!”

The robot moved its mechanical arms to such a long distance that they reached Splendid. One of them placed a hand on Splendid’s side and tickled him for a few seconds. But Splendid simply cringed and held his breath, resisting the tickle with all of his might. As a superhero, he was better at holding back a ticklishness-induced laughing fit than others - especially his friends. This, however, was the only time he fought back. Likely assuming that he wasn’t ticklish there, the arm pulled it hand pulled away, and finally Splendid zipped out of the way.

Through her tear-filled and blurry eyes, Giggles could vaguely see Splendid flying behind the robot, then pressing the Off button on the back of its head with one hand. The robot’s arms automatically went back into the panels, and the panels shut as the robot made a deactivating sound, then it bent its head down as it stopped moving.

“S-Splendid...?” Giggles asked. She had been panting hard the entire time, at least after the robot had tickled her for the last time.

Splendid turned to look at Giggles. His eyes glowed a faint red, just enough to give her some light without looking ominous.

“Are you alright, darling?” Splendid asked.

“Y-yes...” Giggles said with a slight nod. “But I was... being tickled...”

“I assumed that.”

Splendid pressed another button that she couldn’t see. Giggles could feel the restraints on her wrists and ankles opening up, setting her free.

“You poor girl,” said Splendid as he helped Giggles up. “It must have been quite an unbearable experience...”

“Oh, yes.” Giggles was feeling better, but she was still a bit exhausted.

“But I’m afraid to tell you that you’re not the only one I’ve had to save from that robot,” stated Splendid. “And even worse, I don’t think you’re the last...”

Giggles looked a bit concerned about both of those statements, but otherwise didn’t comment. Her eyes no longer having tears in them, she rubbed one of them gently with her fist.

“Come on, darling.” Splendid gently picked up Giggles, then ascended slightly into the air. “I’ll take you home.”

Splendid then flew out of the building they had been in, and back into the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. The skies were pretty dark, and stars were dotted all over them. Finally he made it to Giggles’ house, where he gently placed her on the ground and patted her head reassuringly.

“Thank you so, so much, Splendid,” said Giggles. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

“You’re welcome, darling,” said Splendid. “But no need to thank me; saving people is what I do.”

“Who was it that got taken by the robot first, anyway?” Giggles wanted to know.

“It was Nutty. If we don’t do something about this soon, everyone else could get captured and tickled as well - or even worse, myself.”

Giggles gasped when she heard that. But Splendid placed his hand on her shoulder to calm down.

“But don’t worry too much; we are safe for now. If anything happens, you know who to call.”

Giggles smiled in relief, and then Splendid removed his hand from her shoulder.”

“You have a good night, Giggles, and sweet dreams.”

It was then that Splendid turned and flew away, with Giggles staying on the ground and waving goodbye to him.

After she’d put her arm down, Giggles yawned audibly into her right hand. It must have been at least midnight, far past her bedtime. What she needed was some sleep - and she didn’t have anything important to do in the morning, anyway.

Giggles opened the front door, climbed up the stairs, went into her bedroom and crawled into her nice, warm bed. She pulled the covers over her body, then pressed her hand against her pillow a little to fluff it up. Satisfied, she switched off her light switch, filling the room with darkness, and finally lay down her bed. In less than sixty seconds, her eyes fell closed as she fell asleep.

Giggles could only hope that Splendid, indeed, would fix this whole robot situation before anyone else they knew - let alone Splendid himself - was sentenced to what Giggles had been through tonight.


	3. Flaky Gets Tickled

Flaky opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. She could already tell she was in a room without light, because she couldn't see anyone or anything. She tried to move one of her hands to rub her head, but she couldn't move it. She tried moving her other hand, couldn't do that, either. They felt like something was holding them down - and it felt like something was holding her ankles down, too.

"W-what the...?" Flaky asked herself in confusion, which quickly turned to panic. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move a limb. She had to call for help. "Hey! Help! Help!!"

But she got no response. She stopped trying to break free and looked around from where she was, whimpering in fear. What was going on, and what was going to happen to her?

Then, after what felt like a few seconds, Flaky saw two glowing red eyes coming towards her.

"Greetings, unfamiliar," a robotic-sounding voice said. "I am sure we have never met before."

"Uh, yeah... I don't think we have..." Flaky replied, sounding nervous. She could only assume that these red eyes and the voice belonged to none other than a robot. A robot that had... plans for her...

"But remain calm, as I will not hurt you," the robot then said, although Flaky wasn't sure it was telling the truth. "We are simply going to perform a little... activity together."

A couple of lasers then escaped from the robot's eyes, running over Flaky. She winced in surprise and looked away in fear, but didn't feel a hint of pain.

"Eek! Wh-what is this...?!" Flaky asked.

"I am identifying your sensitive areas," the robot stated.

"Identifying my... What?!" Flaky thought to herself. Finally the robot's lasers went back into its eyes.

"And now our activity shall begin."

The lights from the robot's eyes dimmed, making it harder for Flaky to see. Unbeknownst to her, a panel on one side of the robot's body opened, and from it emerged a mechanical arm. The hand on said arm made its way over to Flaky, then placed its hand right onto her belly, before it began to wiggle its fingers around.

Flaky gasped once she felt it touch her stomach, then broke into a fit of cute laughter when it began moving its fingers about.

"EEEK!! Hahahahahahahaha!!"

She couldn't help herself; she was extremely ticklish. The robot, sensing her almost immediate laughing, continued to tickle her, moving its hand this way and that.

"Hahahahaha, hahahahahahahahaha!!" Flaky continued to laugh as she twitched her body involuntarily. "N-no, please!! Hahahahahahahaha, it ticklesss!! Hahahahahaha!!"

"Yes, I can see that," the robot replied. After a few seconds of tickling Flaky's belly, it moved its hand over to one of her sides and continued.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Flaky blushed as her laughter increased, and she wiggled around even more. "S-STOP!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

But the robot didn't stop. It kept on stroking her side for a bit longer than when it tickled her stomach, and then moved its hand up to under her arm. As soon as it began to move its forefinger under her arm, however, Flaky regained control of her breath and started giggling instead.

"Hehe... Hehehehe!!" With all honesty, Flaky wasn't nearly as ticklish underneath her arms as she was on her belly and sides. "W-why are you doing this to mehehe?! What did I do wrong?! Hehehehehe!!"

"There is nothing wrong you need to do," the robot replied as it moved its hand down slightly and began to tickle one side of her ribcage, "to be part of this kind of activity."

"Hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Flaky's laughter started up again, and small amounts of tears began to appear in her eyes. "STOP IT, I BEG YOU!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"I-- I DON'T LIKE THISS!!" Flaky cried through her laughter as the robot began to tickle the other side of her ribcage. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Oh, really?" the robot asked. "That is unfortunate. I, in comparison, am having much more fun than you."

After about five seconds of tickling Flaky, the robot pulled its hand away from her. Flaky lay where she was, still blushing as she was panting and sweating.

"Th-thank... you..." Flaky said, weakly.

"I never said we were finished, now, did I?" the robot asked. "Once you have caught your breath, we shall continue."

Flaky just kept on panting, trying to catch her breath. Either she hadn't heard what the robot had just said, or she didn't care. After she'd finally stopped gasping, another panel on the other side of the robot's body opened, and from it revealed another mechanical arm. The robot moved both of its hands directly underneath Flaky's feet and began to wiggle their fingers around slowly.

Flaky needed to laugh, but she fought the urge. She kept her mouth closed but her teeth visible, and began to take nervous breaths to keep herself calm. She warned herself in her head: "Whatever you do, Flaky, don't laugh..."

The robot kept on tickling her feet, moving its fingers this way and that upon her soles. Flaky's breathing grew more rapid as she began to sweat again.

"No... I can't..." Flaky thought to herself. "Why do my feet have to be... so darn ticklish...?!"

"Please... stop..." Flaky said aloud, using whatever power she had left in her body to not giggle while speaking.

"The longer you resist, the harder it will be to continue," the robot warned her.

"I won't laugh... you can't... make meeEEEEEEEE!!!" Flaky suddenly squealed as the robot's fingers reached her arches, finally causing her to lose it. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

She'd finally given up, what with the arches of her feet being the most ticklish part of her soles. The robot, seeming happy that it had made her laugh at last, continued to tickle her arches with its fingers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* AAAAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Flaky's eyes were streaming with tears and she was squirming around madly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this hard, or blushed this hard.

"S-SOMEBODY, HELP MEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!" Flaky screamed through her laughter.

After an entire minute of tickling, which felt like a lot longer to Flaky, she and the robot heard a familiar voice.

"Stop right there, robot!"

The robot, sensing the voice, finally stopped tickling Flaky's feet and pulled its hands away from them. Flaky lay there, blushing hard as she was panting again, her face covered with sweat. She could see the robot turning its eyes away from her, but she couldn't see who it was looking at.

She knew who the voice belonged to, however: it could only belong to Splendid.

"Again with this tickle torture?! Why the heck are you doing this to innocent Tree Friends, you crazy robot?!" Splendid demanded to know.

"Again with your intervening?" the robot snapped. It brought out one of its mechanical arms to grab Splendid, but he resisted its grip and flew to the back of the robot at lightning speed. Flaky could vaguely see him doing so, but her tear-filled eyes made it hard for her to make anything else. Splendid hit the Off button, and the robot shut off immediately; its arms automatically went back into the panels, and the panels shut as the robot made a deactivating sound, then it bent its head down as it stopped moving.

"Flaky? Are you alright?" Flaky heard through her gasping.

"Y-yeah... I'm just... really tired..." she replied, still trying to catch her breath.

Splendid pressed a button that she couldn't see, and the next thing she knew, Flaky could feel the restraints on her wrists and ankles opening up. She laid where she was, however, too exhausted to move.

"S-Splendid... t-thank you..." said Flaky.

"You're welcome, darling." Splendid picked Flaky up, managing to avoid getting poked by her quills as he did so. "But I think that robot may be on to us. I've had to save three of the Tree Friends from it now."

"You... did?" Flaky looked concerned, but didn't sound so.

Splendid nodded. "And in case you may be wondering, the other Tree Friends were Nutty and Giggles. You're lucky to be safe as well. Now, let's get you home, shall we?"

Flaky nodded weakly in agreement as Splendid flew out of the building. Flaky couldn't see where he was taking her; she just rubbed her eyes gently. Finally, however, they made it to Flaky's house, where Splendid placed her gently on the ground. Flaky could tell from the star-filled sky that it was nighttime - probably past her bedtime, too.

"If we don't do something soon, every one of the other Happy Tree Friends could be tickled as well - or worse, myself," Splendid stated. "But we'll talk more about that tomorrow. You need your rest."

"That's a good point..." Flaky replied. "Thank you, Splendid..."

"If anything else happens, you know who to call," Splendid told her. "You have a good night, Flaky, and be safe."

With that, Splendid took off into the night sky. Flaky stayed for a moment to wave to him, and then yawned into her hand. He was right, she did need her rest. She went into her house, went up the stairs into her bedroom, and finally crawled into her bed before she went to sleep.

Splendid did make a good point, however - if he and the other Tree Friends didn't do something about the robot soon, they may never be free from the robot's tickling torture. Hopefully, in the next few days, one of them would come up with a good way to stop this once and for all...


End file.
